Something That Keeps Me Going
by jessiedancer
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a girl who lives with her abusive drunk mother. She makes friends and falls in love. Will her friends help her with her problems at home, or will she deal with her mother by herself? Read to find out.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

My first fanfic. Please enjoy!

"You are worthless! I hate you!" my mother yelled and then slapped me across the face. I tried to hold back my tears. "All you do is bring me problems!" she slapped me again.

Ever since I was seven, my mother has been an abusive drunk. I am now fifteen, and the last time I could remember her loving me or even hugging me was a long time ago. She gets drunk every day and yells and hits me until she passes out or sends me to my room.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm in the ninth grade. I never knew my father. He left when I was just a baby. Guess he didn't want kids. I've always made good grades, but I have to avoid school sometimes depending on how much pain I'm in. I'm too afraid to tell anyone about my mother because I'm scared she'll beat worse than she ever has.

The next morning I woke up to examine myself. Luckily she didn't leave any marks on my face, so I got ready for school. I put on a long sleeved black sweater that did show off my figure pretty well and a pair of blue jeans that fit me just right. I cracked my door open just slightly and saw my mother passed out on the couch. I grabbed my bag and tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and snuck out of the house.

I was on my way to school when I heard someone running up to me. "Hey Higurashi!

"Oh, hey Hojo!" I said, trying to keep my excitement hidden. Hojo Amari! Ugh! The most hottest guy I have met in my life! I've been going to school with him since kindergarten and I've always had the hugest crush on him. He is so smart and kind. I would love to have him as a boyfriend. Sadly, boyfriends won't work out well for me since my mother is an abusive drunk and I'm covered in bruises.

"How are you today?" he asked with the happiest look on his face.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied trying to act calm. I get a little nervous every time I'm around him. He makes my heart flutter.

"Oh I'm great!" he said. "Hey can I ask you something?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" I said getting excited and anxious to hear what his question was.

"I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me this Friday night. I'll buy everything." he said with a small smile on his face.

I gasped a little and stopped and turned to him and looked at him. His deep blue eyes had a look of hope in them as looked at me, waiting for me to answer his question.

I screaming yes on the inside, but I knew my mother would never allow it. "Hojo, I'm so sorry, but I can't. My mom just had surgery and she needs my help taking care of her." I lied.

He put his head down and said "Oh. Well maybe another time then." I could tell how disappointed he was and it made my heart sink.

"Yeah, we can go another time." I lied again, knowing that I will never have an opportunity to date while in high school or even while living with my mother.

We it made to the school and said goodbye. There was still a while before the first bell rang, so I quickly ran to the bathroom, locked myself in a stall and just bawled my eyes out. The boy I've liked practically my whole life finally asked me out on a date and I had to turn him down. Why me? do I have to have such a horrible mother? What did I do to deserve this life? I wish I was never born. She's is ruining my life and has been for the past eight years. I need out. But how will I do that? I'm too scared to tell someone. I don't want to cause more problems. I just don't know what to do. I walked out of the stall and went up the one of the sinks and looked at myself in the mirror. What a mess I was. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped the tears off my face. Suddenly the door swung open and a girl from a few of my classes walked.

She stopped and looked at me. "Oh, hey Kagome." She said.

"Hey Sango." I said trying to not cry again.

She looked at me and asked "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a little cold and it's making my nose runny." I lied for the third time today.

Sango looked at me with suspicion but then shrugged it off. "Well you look like crap. Sorry for being so blunt, but I'm not going to lie to you." She said with an awkward smile on her face. "Can I do your makeup for you before class starts?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't really like wearing makeup much. Plus we really should get going before we're late." I said hoping to get out of there quick.

"Oh please Kagome? I promise I won't put on too much, and it will be really quick. I just want to make you look better for being sick and all. Plus I love doing other girls' makeup. Please! Please! Please!" she asked with desperation this time.

"Ok! Ok! You can do my makeup." I said slightly annoyed.

"Oh yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. She walked over to the sink next to and set her purse on it and rummaged through it for her makeup bag. She took out her bag and then stared at me. "Your eyes are chocolate brown." she said kinda talking to herself. Then I just let her do her thing since I have no education in beauty whatsoever.

"Done!" Sango said after a few minutes and backed up to observe my face. She smiled and said "Wow I'm good." then laughed.

I turned towards the mirror and gasped. I've never looked so beautiful. She really was good. She didn't put on much but I really did look different. She used a lavender color eye shadow and some brown eyeliner that really made my eyes pop, some light pink blush on my cheeks, and some light pink lip gloss on my lips.

"Th-thank you Sango!" I said with astonishment.

"No prob. I really like making people look good. I'm thinking about going to cosmetology school after we get out of high school." she said smiling and admiring her work.

"You really should. I think you'll be successful with it. You're a natural." I replied.

"Thank you Kagome. I appreciated that." we smiled at each other. Then I realized something.

"Sango… what time is it? I said with worry.

Sango's eyes widened and she quickly pulled out her phone. "Uh, 8:15…." she said. We both gasped and quickly ran out of the bathroom and went straight to class. How could we not hear the bell? We made it to class and were greeted by all eyes. "well well well. Nice of you join us ladies."

"Sorry Mr. Myoga." Said at the same time and went to our seats. Looks like this was going to be a long day.

When it was time for lunch, I went to usual spot and which is outside, if it's a nice day, and sat under the old sakura tree, which almost bare considering it was the middle of October and the leaves were falling off. Since my mom didn't give me money, I wasn't able to buy lunch, so I just sat there and either did homework or drew in my sketchbook. I love drawing. I really have a passion for it. Today I decided to do some drawing. I looked around the school yard at all the students laughing and having a good time together. With my difficult home life, I've never really had an interest to have friends. Not like I'm not social though, I do talk to people but they're just all more like acquaintances. I was looking for something to draw when I heard someone walking by.

"Hey Higurashi." I looked up to see Hojo standing in front of me.

"Oh Hey Hojo." I said a little surprised.

"May I join you?" he asked waving his hand at the ground.

"Uh sure." I said. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks. Whatcha doin there Higurashi?" he asked as he sat down in front of me.

"I'm just about to draw. You know…. You don't have to keep calling me Higurashi, you can call me Kagome. I'm mean, if you want." I said slightly blushing.

"Well ok. I'll start calling you Kagome then from now on." he said and we both laughed. "Hey, you mind drawing me?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked up at his beautiful smiling face and laughed. "Of course I'll draw you!"

He kinda leaning on right side with his right leg crossed in from of him and his left bent up to the side and left are resting on his left leg and his right supporting his weight. He looked so cute.

Once I was done drawing him, I wripped it out and handed it to him. He took it with a confused look on his face. "Wow. This is really good." He looked up "Looks just like me." he said and then smiled. He tried to hand it back.

"No, you keep it." I told him pushing it back.

"Wow, thanks Hig, uh I mean Kagome." he smiled at me. "But I'd really like for you to keep it. You can keep it with your collection of drawings."

"Um ok then." I said a little shocked but I smiled back at him.

"You should make a portfolio of those and use show them to people. You could become a famous artist." he is a serious way.

"Thanks Hojo." I said. I blushed and looked up at the sky. It was such a good day today.

Then lunch was over and it was time to go class. He walked me inside and we parted ways. He turned around and waved at me. "See ya later Kagome!" then he put his hands in his pockets and walked to class.

I was on my way home after school ended and I just thought about my day. I thought about hanging out with Sango in the bathroom and her doing my makeup for me. She was a really nice girl. I could see us being friends maybe someday. I thought about my time with Hojo. I wish I could be with him. After a while I began to notice how slow I've been walking. It's been about twenty minutes and I could still see the school a few blocks away. I ran as fast as I could. My mom didn't like it when I came home late from school. Why did she care anyway? Guess she was afraid I'd say something to someone. Boy was I in for a good beating.

When I got home, I remember seeing my mother stumbling towards me. "You're late." she muttered. She kept coming towards me and I backed up against the door. "M-mom. I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. She continued to stumble towards me and she lifted up her hand, which had a beer bottle in it, and hit on the head, then I blacked out.

I woke up several hours later on the floor covered in blood. My was next to me, unconscious. She was mumbling something in her sleep that I couldn't make out. I got up and felt my head. I felt a huge gash and looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. She's never done this before. I can't believe she had the guts to hit me in the head with a damn beer bottle. I quietly cleaned up the clutter of beer bottles and went up to my room. I stopped at the mirror on my closet door and stared at the figure in front of me. I was covered in blood, and the makeup Sango put on this morning was smeared all over my face. I got undressed and took a long hot shower. When I was done, I grabbed my towel and went to my dresser and put on a pair of hot pink shorts and a blank tank top. I tended to the gash on my head. Thankfully the bleeding stopped and was starting to close. I grabbed my bag and sat on my bed and attempted to do my math homework. I just stared blankly at it, not being able to concentrate, so I curled up into a ball and started crying. I cried for what it seemed like about an hour and then I passed out.

Yay! First chapter is done!

Please review and tell me what you think.

I know it's going by so slow, but I promise that Inuyasha and Miroku will appear soon.

Thank you!


	2. Time for a Change

**DISCLAIMER: **I Do Not Own Inuyasha

**Ok, so here's chapter 2, I wrote this story many years ago, except it wasn't originally an Inuyasha story, but I found it and decided to turn it into one. I never got to finish it, so I'm just going to write it as I go. I do have some ideas for future chapters, I just don't know when they'll happen. So I'm going to try to make this a pretty long story because personally, I don't really like short stories, not saying there's anything wrong with them, I just like to read ones with lots of long chapters. Well, I think I've rambled enough. Enjoy this chapter! :]**

The next day I got up very quietly so I wouldn't disturb my mother if she was sleeping. I snuck to my door and cracked it open just a little bit and stuck my head out. I looked down the hall to my mother's room. Her door was wide open and I could see her sleeping on her bed. I quickly went back and got dressed for school. My head wound was a little noticeable, so I grabbed a little blue bow and clipped it in my hair over the wound to hide it. I grabbed a long sleeved blue sweater to match the bow, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and my black pair of converses, grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and walked out the front door.

It was a beautiful morning! The sky was so blue and the clouds were like big, white, fluffy cotton balls. The birds were chirping and there was a light warm breeze that gently rustled the leaves on the trees. Hopefully today was going to be a good day.

I was a few blocks from home when I noticed a figure standing against the stop sign at the end of the block I was on. When was closer, I noticed the figure was Hojo! I was so shocked to see him there. Was he waiting for me? He looked and at me and had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, good morning Kagome!" he said.

"Morning Hojo." I replied and walked up to him.

"I figured I should wait for you this morning so we can walk together like we did yesterday."

"Thanks! That's very kind of you!" I said a little bashful. I can't believe this happening! Hojo actually _wants _to spend time with me.

"So, how is your mom feeling?" Hojo asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused as to what he was talking about.

"You said she just had surgery, and you've been taking care of her."

"Oh. Uh, she's starting to feel better. She still needs some help with some things, but other than that, she's fine." I totally forgot I told him that. I hope he doesn't think I was lying to him!

"That's good. I'm glad she's feeling better. She's lucky to have a daughter like you to take care of her."

Psh! Oh she's lucky to have a daughter like me, but she doesn't deserve me, and I don't deserve her either. "Oh well thanks Hojo! You're really too kind." I said and blushed a little. He is really the greatest and kindest guy.

We arrived to school and said our goodbyes. I walked inside the school and went straight to my locker. I unlocked it and opened the door to my locker and grabbed some books I needed.

"Hey Kagome!" I heard a shrill voice yell. It startled me and I jumped. I turned to see a very cheerful Sango staring at me with her hands behind her back.

"Jeez Sango. You scared me." I said slightly annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to." Sango said with an apologetic expression on her face.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I smiled at her at giggled. "Uh, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say hello." She looked at me and then narrowed her eyes. "I see you're not wearing any makeup. Mind if I do it again? Oh please! It would mean a lot to me!" she said.

"Well…..I don't know. I kinda want to get to class on time this morning." I said hesitantly. She cupped her hands together and held them under her chin and she made a puppy dog face with her bottom lip jutted out and even her eyes began to twinkle. I just couldn't say no to the adorable, annoying face. "Oh, alright!" I said.

"YAY! I promise I won't take long!" she said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. I stood by a sink as she rummaged through her bag and got out the things she needed and let her do her magic on my face.

After she was finished. I looked at myself in the mirror. She did pretty much the same thing as yesterday, except she used a whitish-blue eye shadow. I smiled at my reflection.

"Do you like it?" Sango asked.

"Of course I do! You did a great job!" smiled at her. "Thank you Sango."

"Well, I do aim to please. You're welcome Kagome."

We smiled at each other and then silence fell upon us.

Sango finally broke the silence and asked "Hey. How 'bout you join me and my friends for lunch today?"

"Uh…. I really don't think I shou-"

"Oh please Kagome! I would love if you did! I really think it would be fun!" she interrupted. She made that pouting puppy dog face again.

"Um…." I shook my head and sighed. " I guess it wouldn't do any.. harm."

She started jumping up and down clapping her hands and began to squeal.

It was five minutes til the bell, so we walked out of the bathroom and went to class.

When we got to class, I went straight to my desk, sat down, and dropped my head onto it. What have I gotten myself into? Damn you Sango and that stupid face. I'm really too nice sometimes. But maybe it really won't be that bad! I mean, I really do want friends, but I'm just so used to being a loner, it's just really hard for me, especially with my complicated and terrible home life. I looked over and Sango. She looked back and waved at me. I smiled back at her and sat up and waited for Mr. Myoga to start class. I really hope today is going to be a good day.

**Well that's chapter two. Sorry for the wait. I'm working on the lunch scene now. Hope you all liked. Remember to review! :D**


	3. New Found Friendship

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA**

****Sorry for the wait! I promise you all that i will not abandon this story. I plan on completing it. I've just been too busy with school and work and i don't have much time to work on it. But i finally have chapter 3 up. :D

Chapter 3

ENJOY!

It was now time for lunch. My stomach began to lurch when the bell rang. Why was I so nervous? Sango is so nice, so I'm sure her friends will be too. I never paid attention to who she hung out with. She's pretty much friends with everyone, so I really don't know who we'll be sitting with.

Sango found me at my locker. I put all my school crap in it, shut the door, paused for a second, then turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and looped her left arm with my right and looked at me.

"You ready?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I guess." I replied back.

"Don't be so nervous. I promise you it'll be fun. You'll love my friends, and I know they'll love you."

"Who are we sitting with exactly? You never mentioned who."

She looked at me and giggled. "Now that, my dear Kagome, is a secret. I promise you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I just know this will be fun."

As we walked down that halls, people around started to stare. They looked a little shocked to be seeing someone as popular as Sango walking down the halls with her arm linked with someone as quiet and not so popular as me. She seemed to not notice or she did and didn't really care. She just smiled and said hello to them and kept walking me to the cafeteria.

We walked into the cafeteria and Sango dragged me to the lunch line. She started grabbing food while I just stood there watching her. She stopped and looked at me.

"You're not getting anything?" she asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"I don't eat lunch at school."

"Well, why not? Not all of this stuff is bad. I can get you something if you want me to."

"No thank you Sango. I'm not hungry."

"Well ok then." She said.

She bought her food and we walked past all the tables and out the door to go outside. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining and it was warm with a nice little breezed. It felt good. I saw other students sitting at the benches and on the grass and some guys from the football team were throwing a football around. We didn't stop to sit with any of these people, we just kept walking.

"There they are over there." Sango said and pointed. About 20 yards away from campus by a huge tree sat what looked like 2 guys. We walked up to them. "Hey you guys!" Sango said and they looked up still laughing about a previous conversation they were having. "Hey Sango!" they said that together then they looked at me. I recognized the two.

One's name is Miroku Osaka. I've heard of him, he's known for his pervyness and charm. His eyes are a deep blue and his hair is black and pulled back in a little pony tail.

The other's name is Inuyasha Takahashi. He's pretty popular. I've heard he's a half demon, we have a few of those here and many full demons. His hair is a whitish/silverfish color and goes all the way down his back. Instead of human ears, he has 2 little triangle shaped dog ears on top of his head, I found them extremely adorable. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. They were a golden/amber color and seemed soft but harsh at the same time.

"Who is your lovely friend there Sango?" Miroku asked with a sly smirk and an eyebrow arched.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Miroku and Inuyasha. She'll be joining us for lunch to day guys."

"Oh yeah, I know you. You're in some of my classes. It's very nice to finally meet you. "Miroku said.

We sat down and Sango started eating her food. "So, Kagome, what brings you to sit with us on this lovely day?" Miroku asked me. "Sango asked me if I wanted to join you for lunch and I said I would." I replied back.

"Oh how generous of you Sango, you're such a kind and very beautiful person." he said to her.

"Why thank you Miroku for saying so. I wanted you guys to meet Kagome and maybe she can join our little group."

"Of course she can! I would be honored to have her in our group." Miroku said and smiled at me.

I saw Inuyasha roll his eyes at Miroku and Sango's strange way of speaking to each other. I wonder why he hasn't said a word. He looked me and our eyes met and I quickly looked away but I could still feel his eyes on me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. My mind drifted to Hojo. I wonder what he's doing right now, I hope he didn't wait for me at the tree I always sit at.

Lunch was almost over and Miroku asked if I would sit with them tomorrow and I said yes. We got up and began walking back to the school. Sango linked her arm with mine and Miroku's as we walked and Inuyasha stayed walking behind us. I looked back at him and he was still staring at me with those captivating eyes. What was his problem?

Once we were inside the school I said goodbye and went to my locker.

**With Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku:**

"Sango, there's something I need to tell you." Inuyasha said.

"What is it Inuyasha? Don't tell me you don't like Kagome! You were very rude for not talking to her!" Sango said.

"I could smell dry blood on her." He said very seriously.

Sango's eyes went wide. "Inuyasha!" That's personal!" Sango shouted.

Inuyahsa blushed and got a mad look on his face and looked around sharply to make sure no one heard that. "I'm not talking about her fucking period! It was dried blood on her skin! Believe me, there's a difference!"

"So she's not on her period? Ooh! Maybe we'll be on the same cycle!" Sango squealed.

"Sango! " I don't want to hear about that!" Inuyasha said. He was really embarrassed.

"Now that this conversation has gotten extremely awkward, can we please go to class now? Maybe she scraped her arm or her cat scratched her or something." Miroku said.

"I hope you're right Miroku." Inuyasha said.

**And now back to Kagome:**

I was on my way home and thinking about my day. Lunch was fun, even though Inuyasha kept staring at me. I wonder why? Do I smell or something?

"Hey Kagome!"

I turned to see Hojo running up to me. "Hey Hojo!"

"I didn't see at lunch. Where were you?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"I was sitting with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyahsa. I hope you weren't waiting for me."

"Oh… Well I did wait for a little bit then I went to sit with some of my friends."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be waiting for me." I said and frowned. My heart began to race.

"Of course I would. I like you Kagome."

"You do?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Well yeah. I think you're really cool and.." he looked down and blushed. "You're really pretty Kagome."

My whole world froze at that second. Hojo Amari thinks I, Kagome Higurashi, is really cool and….and…..really pretty… My heart began to beat faster and my face was beat red. I've waited for this moment for almost my whole life.

"I think you're really cool too Hojo, and I've always liked you." I said.

"Kagome, will you please go on a date with me?"

I looked up at him and into his eyes. They were begging me to say yes. "Hojo I….. I would love to go on a date with you." I said and smiled.

"Yes!" he said and smiled back at me.

I got to my door step and my heart was fluttering with happiness. I Kagome Higurashi is going on a date with Hojo Amari!

I walked in the door and heard a crash. I saw my mother throwing bottles at the wall. "Why did you leave me!" she yelled and threw another bottle. It shattered on the wall. Her actions are becoming worse these days. I shut the door and she turned around at looked at me, tears in her eyes. I waited for her to throw one at me or attack me, but nothing happened. She just stood there staring at me with tears streaming down her face. Her mouth opened but nothing came out, then she put her hands over her face and sat down on the couch and began sobbing.

"Mom?"

"GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!" she screamed. I quickly ran to my room and shut the door. I fell to the floor and started crying. My mom hates me. What did I do? I grabbed my bag and got out my sketch book. I took out the picture of Hojo I drew and taped it on the mirror to my vanity and smiled. Whenever I'm hurt, lonely, crying, or recovering from my mother's beatings, I'll just look at that picture and it will help me feel better.


	4. Best Friends?

CHAPTER 4! sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Damnit.." Inuyasha whispers and rolls over and looks at the digital clock on his night stand. 12:30. "God! Why can't I sleep?" He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. <em><strong>Why could I smell dried blood on Kagome? What's going on with you? Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much. Dry blood wasn't the only thing I could smell on her. She also smelled of cherry blossoms…and vanilla. <strong>_He closed his eyes. _**So sweet. She's pretty cute… kind of looks similar to Kikyo….. Kikyo. **_He rolled over and faced the night stand again and looked at a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of Inuyasha and a stunning woman. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were chocolate brown and had a look of sorrow and happiness at the same time. The two looked happy. His arms were around her and they were laughing while looking at the camera. A tear rolled down the side of his face and he closed his eyes. _**It's almost been a year. I miss you so much Kikyo. **_He rolled onto his other side facing the window and looked up at the moon. It was full tonight. He stared at it for a few seconds and then he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

**With Kagome:**

I woke up the next morning and got up to get ready for school. I chose one of my favorite dresses. It was black with yellow flowers on it and it went down to my knees. With that I wore my black flats with bows on the top and a short yellow leather jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at my head. The scab from when my mother hit me with a beer bottle was beginning to heal but still wasn't gone quite yet, so I put on a wide yellow headband to cover it. I looked myself over again and was satisfied with the view grabbed my bag and began to head for the door to my bedroom. When I got to the door I stopped and looked back at the mirror on the vanity and glanced at the picture I drew of Hojo. I stared at it for about a minute and smiled then I opened my door and walked into the kitchen to grab a poptart. My mother was passed out on the couch and I stopped and looked around the living room. It was cluttered with glass from her throwing them at the wall yesterday. Tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes. I looked back down at my unconscious mother and walked out the front door.

5 minutes from my house I saw Hojo once again waiting for me at a stop sign. "I was hoping you'd show up eventually." He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't keep you waiting." I smiled back. We started walking to school together.

"Today is Friday right?" Hojo asked.

I giggled "Why yes, I believe it is."

"Well, in that case, can we go on our date tonight?"

I stopped when he said that. I know I said I'd go on a date with him, but I didn't really think it was going to come up this quick. What the hell am I going to do? "Uh… I…um…. Sure…"

"You…didn't seem so sure about it…" Hojo said then frowned.

"No… I am, It's just…..I didn't know you would want it to be so soon." I said and then laughed nervously.

"Well if tonight isn't a good night for you…"

"No! Uh.. I mean tonight is fine. What did you have in mind?" I mentally slapped myself**. **_**C'mon Kagome! Don't freak the guy out.**_

"Well I was thinking we could go see that new Twilight movie? You're a girl, so I'm sure you like the whole vampire/werewolf romance stuff right?"

I pretty much fell over anime style. "Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not like most girls, considering I don't have any girl friends, well accept Sango, but we just became friends and I'm definitely not like her."

"So is that a no to Twilight or Breaking Sun?"

"Haha! It's Breaking Dawn. And actually, I have kinda been wanting to see it…."

"See? I knew you girls like that kind of stuff, no matter how different you are." He chuckled.

"I guess." We both laughed together and started walking to school.

-break-

"So, pick you up at 7? Where do you live?" Hojo asked as we were about to part ways at school.

"Uh actually, can we meet at that stop sign?" There is no way he can pick me up at my house. Who knows what my mother would do.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I'll have a car.

"Yes. I'd much rather meet you." I giggled nervously.

"Oh, I see." He smirked. "You're not telling your mom that you're going on a date, are you?"

"You're right! I really don't feel like her asking me millions of questions and she'll want to meet you and she'll keep us and we'll miss the movie."

"Well, then that's fine by me. I'll see you later." He winked at me and then walked away.

I was blushing a crimson red, I could just feel it. No one has ever winked at me before. Hojo just winked at me…. Wait! I'm going on a freakin date with him! I just can't believe this! I've wanted this ever since I met Hojo.

I got to my locker, and of course, Sango was waiting for me. Weird that I have people waiting for me now.

"Hey Sango!" I said excitedly. I was in a good mood this morning.

"Morning Kagome! Omahgosh! You look absolutely adorable today. I don't think I need to do any work on you."

I giggled. "Why thank you Sango. You look stunning as always."

"Oh do I?" she did a little spin to show off her outfit. She wore a black slightly ruffled blouse with a light grey pencil skirt that stopped right above her knees and a sky blue jacket that stopped at her waist. At her hip, she had on a white belt. She also had on a long necklace with multiple chains and white feather earrings. She wore black pumps that made my ankles hurt just looking at them. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and was curled at the ends and she had it draped over her left shoulder. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her makeup was very light, and that just pulled the whole outfit together.

"I just love everything you're wearing! You look beautiful! And those shoes! I'd break my ankles trying to walk in those!"

"Years of practice Kagome." She winked at me. Now Sango is winking at me. Who's next? Inuyasha? Psh! As if he'd do a thing like that.

The first bell rang and we walked to class together. "Eating lunch with us today?" Sango asked.

"Well ofcourse. I enjoy talking to you guys."

She stopped and turned towards me. "Ok, I know Inuyasha seems a little freaky. That wasn't his best first impression, but believe me, he's a really nice guy. He's loyal and honest….not to mention drop dead gorgeous, but he'll always be there for people he cares about. Yes, he can be extremely stubborn and annoying, but he will never turn his back on people close to him. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around him."

"Oh no. I don't feel uncomfortable around him, it's just… I didn't know why he was staring at me. Ok, it did make me a little uncomfortable. I just want to know what I did to make him do that."

"You didn't do anything! He's a half demon, so he has keener senses, and he was just distracted by uh your uh scent is all." She said sounding a little nervous.

"My scent? What exactly did he smell?"

"Can we just go to class?" she said then giggled nervously. "It was nothing, he's just being paranoid as always. He's had a rough year and I think it's starting to mess with his head…." Sango frowned and seemed distant as if she was deep in thought about something.

"What happened to him?"

"It's not really my business to tell. I think he should tell you, and maybe he will someday. Now let's go. We don't want to be late to class." She said and we started walking again.

I took a glance at her. She was looking forward but still had that distant look on her face. What happened to Inuyasha that would affect him so much?

-break-

Lunch finally came around and Sango and I were walking to the tree that her and her friends sit. "Sango?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you guys sit all the way over here from all the other students? Why don't you guys sit with your other friends?"

"Well, you see, we like to have our quality time with one another, plus we're all each other's true friends. There are a lot of fake people here. I'm nice to everyone, but I don't want to hang out with all of them. Miroku, Inuyasha, and I have been best friends since we can remember. We even had daycare together. We've made a lot of memories at this tree, so it will always be our lunch spot."

"I see. Well, if this is your spot, then why have me sit with you?"

"Well Kagome, I like you. I can tell that you're real and you have a good heart. I just feel like I can trust you and that you just belong in our group. It's just a gut feeling I have." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Sango! Kagome!" we turned to see Miroku running up to us. "Hello ladies! May I escort you to your seats?" He asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Why of course you can sir." Sango said and wrapped her arms around his left.

"Miss Kagome?" he said with his right arm towards me.

I smiled at him and giggled. "You may my good sir." I wrapped my arm s around his right and we walked towards the tree.

Inuyasha was sitting cross legged with his arms crossed. When we got to the tree, he was looking at us. He rolled his eyes. "Leave it up to you Miroku to try to impress the ladies with your charm."

"Well of course Inuyasha, a man should always escort ladies to their destination. It's just common courtesy." He smirked.

"Keh. Whatever Miroku." He said then started eating his food.

Sango and Miroku sat down but I didn't. I just stared down at Inuyasha as he stuffed his face. His ears twitched and he looked up at me with noodles hanging out of his mouth. He slirped them in and swallowed and lowered his eyes. "What the hell is that face for?" he asked defensively.

"Hm?" I widened my eyes and looked around. They were all staring at me. Was I making a face?

"You were giving me a dirty look. Did I do something?" He crossed his arms.

"No, no, no! I didn't realize I was making a face at you. I'm sorry!" I dropped down, crossed my legs, and tweedled with a blade of grass. I could feel him staring at me. I looked up at him with my eyes.

"Whatever." He said and continued eating.

I stared back down at the grass and began to blush. I hate getting like this. Arrgh! Why am I so freakin awkward?

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Everyone but me were eating their lunch. So I just kept playing with that blade of grass.

"Kagome?"

I looked up and saw Sango staring at me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and held up a golden delicious apple up to me.

"Sango, I can't take your food."

"No, I don't mind. I don't really want it anyway and I'd rather give it to you than have to throw it away. So please take it you you're hungry." She gave me a reassuringly smile. I looked at her and I smiled and took the apple from her hand.

"Thank you Sango." I said to her with a soft tone.

"Anything for my best friend." She said and tilted her head to the side and giggled. Miroku smiled at her. He had a loving look in his eyes.

Did she just say that I'm her best friend? Sango had no idea, but her saying that made me so unbelievably happy. It feels so good to have someone call me their best friend. I started to feel tears prick at my eyes and I forced them to stay in. I looked up and Inuyasha was looking at me with questioning eyes. I stared back at him and smiled, then he blushed slightly and continued with his food.

"So, Kagome.." Sango said. I looked over at her. "It's Friday night. What are you doing?"

"Uh, well I …..um… I'm going to see Breaking Dawn…."

She stared at me and smiled very slyly. "Now, you must tell me who you're going with. You can't be going by yourself."

My face turned crimson and I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" She squeeled and practically tackled me. "I knew it! You are going with someone! C'mon Kagome! Please Kagome! You must tell me!" She was shaking me at this point.

I couldn't take her shaking and screaming any longer. "Fine! I'm going with Hojo Amari!"

She stopped shaking me and let go. I opened one eye and looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face. She screamed again and then hugged me.

"Dammit Sango! Could you please stop screaming you're going to blow my ear drums!" Inuyasha yelled and covered his ears.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm just so excited for our friend Kagome here."

"Well that's great that you're happy Sango , but could you please do it more quietly?"

"I promise." Then she turned to me. "Now Kagome, you must tell me how you know Hojo, because I had no idea you did."

I told her that whole story about how Hojo and I have been walking to school together and waiting for each other at the stop sign.

"Awww! That's such a sweet story! I'm so happy for you! Hojo's really cool. I approve."

-break-

School was finally over. I ran outside and started towards home when I was stopped by Sango. I turned to her and she had Miroku and Inuyasha with her. "I just wanted to tell you good luck and to have fun. But not too much fun." She winked at me.

I blushed so red I couldn't even yell at her for saying that.

She giggled at me. "Well, I guess we'll see you later. Bye Kagome."

Her and the boys started walking and Miroku looked at me and smiled. "See ya later Kagome!"

Inuyasha just raised his hand and did a lazy wave.

I watched them walk farther and farther away and smiled. Oh crap! I gotta get home before mom notices I'm late! I started running home. Thankfully, I didn't see Hojo on the way or I definitely would have been late.

I arrived home and I didn't see my mother anywhere. I noticed that her bedroom door was cracked, so I peeked in. She was passed out on her bed. I'm so lucky she's not awake. Hopefully she'll stay asleep all night. I ran up to my room, shut my door, ran to my closet and started rummaging through my clothes. I had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Again, I am very very very very sorry for the wait. I really hoped you liked this chapter! Please give me some reviews! I would to have your feed backs! love you guys! ;*<p> 


	5. The Happiest Girl In The World

Ok, here is chapter 5 finally! I am terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. I hope you will forgive me! 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha! :p

* * *

><p>6:45 p.m.<p>

I have 15 minutes before I need to meet Hojo! I am so nervous my whole body is shaking!

I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I had to leave. I decided to wear a white frilly cami with small pink roses on it, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my grey converses, and a long grey cardigan. I put my hair up into a messy bun with my bangs down. My makeup was light and I wore a short necklace with a little pink rose and matching earrings. Once I was satisfied, I snuck over to my door and cracked it. I could hear my mother snoring in her bedroom. _**I guess she decided to go to sleep early. **_I thought to myself. So I shut the door quietly and walked over to my window. My room was on the second floor of the house. _**That won't do good. I'd break something if I tried to jump down. **_I walked to my door and cracked it again. My mother was still snoring, so she was still asleep. I grabbed my purse and snuck out of my room and down the stairs and quietly stepped out the front door. Once I shut the door, I ran in the direction where Hojo said to meet him.

I arrived to the stop sign, and Hojo was nowhere in sight. _**He's not here yet. Maybe he got caught up in something. **_ I looked at my phone to see what time it was. 7:00. _**Maybe he's on his way now. **_So I decided to wait for him. A few more minutes passed and he was still nowhere to be seen. I waited a little longer. Finally what seemed like forever, I checked my phone again. 7:12. I stared at the screen with tears pricking my eyes. _**I guess…. I got stood up. **_I closed my eyes trying to force the tears back. _**Why is my life like this? Am I just some kind of joke to people? **_I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand, squeezing my phone. _**Look at me. I probably look like an idiot standing at this damn stop sign for so long, waiting for someone who is never going to show up. **_"Gasp!" I looked up. _**What am I doing? I'm not this kind of person. I don't get angry like this, I'm a better person than that. **_I looked around once more and started walking back home.

I was a few feet away from the stop sign.

"Kagome!"

I spun around to see Hojo with his hands on his knees panting. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Hojo standing there, out of breath, for me.

"Kagome.." pant "I'm.." pant "So sorry!" He stood up straight and looked at me with apologizing eyes breathing heavily.

I just stared at him for a minute. I was shocked. I really thought he stood me up. I felt horrible for thinking such things. I felt like such a terrible person for doubting someone as amazing as Hojo. "Hojo, I…" I had no idea what to say.

He finally caught his breathe and spoke. "Kagome, please forgive me. I had a family emergency to attend to. I got here as quickly as I could as soon as I was done." He put his head down and looked at me with his eyes. "Do you still want to go to the movie? I understand if you don't…" He looked back down at the ground.

"No, Hojo I do! ….. Let's go." I said and smiled.

He smiled back. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the movie theatre.

-break-

The movie was pretty amazing. Well up until the part when Renesme was being born. I literally almost threw all of that popcorn back up all over Hojo's feet. He held my hand during the whole movie and it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I still can't believe this is happening to me. The boy I have been in love with almost my whole life is right here next to me. Finally, something good happens to me in my miserably pathetic life.

After the movie was over, we walked back to that stop sign before we had to part ways.

"I really had a good time." I said.

"Me too." He smiled at me.

"I should really be getting back home."

"Yeah, me too. Text me when you get home?"

"I will." I smiled at him.

It was silent for a few moments then I turned towards home and started to walk away.

"Kagome wait!"

It all happened in slow motion. Hojo grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him and then grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. I froze in shock, I have never been kissed before. I finally relaxed and closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same and pulled me in closer. We just stood there with our lips locked together as if time froze for us. We parted and stared each other in the eyes.

"I have never felt this way about someone before in my life. Kagome, will you be my girl?"

I looked him dumbfounded. _**Well that was unexpected...**_ I tried to open my mouth and say something, but I could not, for the life of me, utter a word. _**Come on Kagome! What the hell are you waiting for? Say yes! **_I was finally able to gain control of my brain and said; "Yes. Yes Hojo, I will be your girl."

He got this huge smile on his face and pulled me into an embrace. We stayed that way for a while. I knew it was getting really late, but I just couldn't say it. I wanted this moment to last forever. After what felt like forever, I pulled my head up and said that I had to go before I got in trouble. It hurt to say that.

He smiled at me and gave me one last kiss before saying good bye and began walking away. I watched him while I slowly backed away off the curb into the road. He looked so handsome with his hands in his pockets as he was walking. I finally turned around and walked towards home feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

I was able to sneak into the house and tip-toe up the stairs to my bedroom successfully. My mother was sound asleep in her room, I could hear her snoring. I got ready for bed and crawled under my soft comforter, looked at my drawing of Hojo, turned off my table lamp and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face. I had the most wonderful dreams that night.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5. I hope you really liked it even though it is pretty short. Thanks for reading! :D<p> 


End file.
